moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Jake Oleson
Category:Characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = 30 Days of Night | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Barrow, Alaska | known relatives = Helen Munson (grandmother) Eben Oleson (brother) Stella Oleson (sister-in-law) | status = | born = 1992 Chapter 20 on the 30 Days of Night DVD reveals that Jake is 15-years-old. | died = | 1st appearance = 30 Days of Night | actor = Mark Rendall }} is a supporting character featured in the 2007 vampire film 30 Days of Night. He is played by actor Mark Rendall. Biography was the younger brother of Sheriff Eben Oleson and a resident of the desolate town of Barrow, Alaska - one of the most remote regions in the state. Every year, from November to December, the northernmost community in the world was plunged into thirty days of endless, sunless night. A brood of vampires, led by an elder named Marlow Roderick came to Barrow with the knowledge that they could feed indiscriminately without fear of hiding away from the effects of the sun. Marlow's group slaughtered their way through the town, gorging themselves on blood until there were only a small handful of people left. In preparation for the vampires' arrival, a degenerate stranger arrived ahead of them and took measures to cut off all communication to the outside world. Sheriff Oleson had a surly encounter with the stranger and arrested him, bringing him back to the police station where Jake had been spending his free time. At one point, the stranger lured Jake close to his cell and was able to get his hands upon him through the bars. Sheriff Oleson returned in time to witness this and shot the stranger in the shoulder, possibly saving Jake from begin strangled to death. Later, Jake was one of a small group of people who managed to survive the initial vampire onslaught on the town. Unfortunately, Jake had to watch in horror as his grandmother, Helen Munson, was slaughtered before his very eyes. Along with the others, Jake holed up at the secret attic annex of a resident named Charlie Kelso. When supplies began to run low, the group trudged through the snow to Steve's General Store to restock. They encountered a little girl vampire feeding on the blood of a recent victim. Sheriff Oleson attacked the vampire, but she proved to be fast and strong. Jake mustered his courage and took up Eben's fallen axe and did what needed to be done by hacking away at the girl's neck until her head came off. Jake survived until the end of the winter season when the remaining vampires elected to leave Barrow. 30 Days of Night (2007) Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by David Slade, Steve Niles, Stuart Beattie and Brian Nelson. * is exclusive to the continuity of the 30 Days of Night feature film and has no counterpart in the original 30 Days of Night comic book series. See also External Links * References ---- Category:30 Days of Night (2007)/Characters Category:Characters with biographies